


Ближе

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Spanking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Иногда Альбусу Дамблдору нужна порка.





	Ближе

**Author's Note:**

> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

Иногда Альбусу Дамблдору нужна порка.

Когда он первый раз попросил об этом, Гарри здорово удивился и едва сумел подавить рвущийся наружу дурацкий смешок, представив Альбуса с задранной мантией, наклонённого над столом.

«Нет, тебе не придëтся говорить, что я был плохим мальчиком», — с совершенно серьëзным лицом сказал Альбус — тогда ещë не по имени, тогда ещë «сэр» и, по старой памяти, «профессор» — но его глаза весело блестели, и Гарри понял, что он не то догадался, не то прочитал мысли.

Сейчас, когда Гарри, согретый чаем и искренним интересом Альбуса к его дню, поднимается за Альбусом в его спальню, он уже знает, что это не о сексе, не о желании передать контроль, о котором это обычно бывает, и даже не столько об удовольствии, как почти всегда с Альбусом; это о чëм-то другом, но Альбус не говорит, и Гарри не спрашивает, предпочитая сам искать не столь нужную разгадку среди движений и оброненных слов.

Посреди комнаты Альбус встаëт перед ним, слегка опустив голову и сложив руки за спиной. Закатный свет из окна отбрасывает мягкие тени на его лицо, длинный нос и серебряные волосы; один яркий голубой глаз смотрит на Гарри, а второй скрыт тенью, и когда Гарри встречается с Альбусом взглядом, то одновременно смотрит на человека и в темноту. Это непонятное, волшебное ощущение — будто, касаясь Альбуса, Гарри одновременно касается и чего-то, скрытого глубоко в нëм, не факт, что человеческого или вовсе материального.

Альбус закрывает глаза — яркие, знакомые, иррационально страшные, если поймать это эфемерное ощущение на краю сознания, — пока Гарри осторожно снимает с него очки-половинки. Его веки с мелкими пигментными пятнами, похожие на хрупкий смятый и расправленный пергамент, подрагивают, и Гарри целует белые ресницы.

Они делают это не первый раз, но руки Гарри всё равно слегка дрожат, когда он раздевает Альбуса. Тяжёлая тёмно-красная мантия первой отправляется в кресло в углу спальни; под ней — простые рубашка и брюки, похожие на пижаму, и Гарри расстёгивает пуговицы у горла и на манжетах, гладя кончиками пальцев кожу.

Это раздевание — почти ритуал, и Гарри не обольщается мыслями о том, что с каждым снятым слоем Альбус всё больше открывается ему: сейчас, стоя посреди полутёмной спальни в старомодном слитном нижнем белье с длинным рядом пуговиц, Альбус закрыт так же, как и днём в мантии — но Гарри чувствует близость между ними, нужность этой странной заботы.

Возможно, порка для Альбуса — тоже проявление заботы.

Гарри снимает рукава дурацкого белья. Оно пахнет свежестью и пылью, как долго лежавшие в шкафу чистые простыни, и чем-то неуловимо-цветочным. Спуская его ниже, Гарри задевает колени, и Альбус едва заметно морщится; Гарри не догадался бы, не взгляни случайно вверх. Он мысленно напоминает себе про мазь для колен Альбуса — видимо, сегодня один из дней, когда его суставы болят: давнее путешествие за фальшивым хоркруксом и купание в ледяной воде не прошли без последствий.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — говорит Альбус и шагает к низкому столику, который они обычно используют для порки.

— Подожди, — выпаливает Гарри, садясь на кровать, и хлопает рукой рядом. — Лучше ляг сюда.

Альбус улыбается:

— Очень чутко с твоей стороны.

Он вытягивается на кровати поперёк колен Гарри, устраивается удобнее; Гарри отводит от спины мягкие серебристые волосы, гладит, растирает ягодицы, готовя их к первому шлепку. Альбус лежит молча, не торопит его, и Гарри до сих пор не привык к тому, что в такие вечера Альбус подчиняется ему и благодарит за каждое действие. Он не знает, зачем это нужно Альбусу, и не уверен, что хотел бы знать.

Вернувшись в реальность, Гарри решает не тянуть больше время и шлёпает Альбуса, легко и без замаха. Тот вздрагивает, но остаётся расслабленным, и Гарри снова гладит место шлепка.

— Тридцать, — говорит он. — Первые десять на разогрев.

— Мм-хм, — приглушённо-дружелюбно отвечает Альбус.

Он спокойно лежит лицом вниз на подложенных под голову руках. Гарри знает, что так и будет до конца: всё, что он слышит от Альбуса во время порки, — негромкие вздохи и стоны.

Гарри шлёпает Альбуса снова, и ещё, и ещё, несильно и почти ласково. Кожа под его рукой теплеет и розовеет; на девятом шлепке Альбус на мгновение напрягается и расслабляется снова.

— Десять, — говорит Гарри, шлёпнув его ещё раз, и гладит его по спине.

Гарри достаёт из крепления на руке волшебную палочку и концентрируется. Заклинанию хлыста, которое когда-то использовалось для телесных наказаний, его научил тоже Альбус: нужно было подумать о том, за что ты хочешь наказать кого-то, и вид хлыста подстраивался под эмоции волшебника.

«У тебя масса поводов хотеть наказать меня», — сказал Гарри Альбус в одну из первых таких встреч, когда ещё был для него Дамблдором.

Гарри вытянул руку в пустое пространство комнаты и подумал о том, как был в бегах с Роном и Гермионой, аппарируя каждую ночь в новое никуда; о давно выброшенной «Лжи и обманах Альбуса Дамблдора»; о надгробиях Поттеров и Дамблдоров совсем рядом на кладбище в Годриковой Впадине.

«Талионис», — сказал он, и из кончика палочки со свистом вырвался тонкий серебряный шнур.

Гарри осторожно коснулся его. Он был твёрдый, гибкий и плоский, и когда Гарри случайно задел край, по пальцу вытянулся алый разрез.

«Фините Инкантатем», — негромко сказал Дамблдор, и хлыст исчез; Дамблдор мягко взял Гарри за руку и коснулся пореза, залечивая невербальной магией.

Гарри поднял на него глаза. Дамблдор улыбнулся ему, но его взгляд остался грустным и усталым.

«Пожалуй, если ты всё ещё этого хочешь, можно попробовать».

Гарри захлебнулся воздухом, замотал головой; никакие слова не шли на ум.

Вернувшись в реальность, Гарри смотрит на Альбуса, лежащего поперёк коленей, и прогоняет все воспоминания из головы, оставляя только белый шум. Он снова гладит спину Альбуса, и серебристые волосы мешают, щекоча ладонь.

— Талионис, — говорит Гарри, очистив сознание — в том числе и от мыслей о том, что вот где, оказывается, ему пригодилась окклюменция.

Из кончика палочки выскальзывает плотная широкая лента, нечто среднее между ремнëм и полоской ткани, лëгкая и хлëсткая. Как-то раз, желая увериться, что не причиняет Альбусу боли сверх необходимого, Гарри попытался ударить ей сам себя, и хотя поза была неудобной, да и вообще стегать себя по заднице казалось глупо и неловко, он убедился, что шлепки ленты скорее приятны, чем по-настоящему болезненны, хотя так и не понял, почему эта почти-боль приносит Альбусу удовольствие.

— Раз. — Ягодицы Альбуса, теперь розоватые, темнеют сильнее, и он вздыхает.

— Два. — Новый удар опускается рядом с первым, и Гарри смотрит, как красиво проявляется цвет на бледной коже и какой более тëмной, до странного более реальной выглядит его рука по сравнению с ней.

После тринадцатого удара Альбус слегка расставляет ноги, и Гарри накрывает ладонью яйца, покрытые мягкими белыми волосками, чтобы случайно не задеть. Он снова замахивается; на этот раз удар соскальзывает на нежную кожу возле ануса, и Альбус коротко ахает.

— Здесь же, Гарри, пожалуйста, — абсолютно спокойным голосом просит он почти сразу, и Гарри раздвигает половинки пальцами, ударяя посередине.

Последние пять ударов, легче, но точнее, приходятся вокруг ануса, и каждый раз Альбус крупно вздрагивает, напрягая худые, сильные ноги с синеющими под кожей узловатыми венами, но потом снова опускается на колени к Гарри. Захлëстнутый этим доверием с головой, Гарри наклоняется и целует спину Альбуса. Тот поднимает голову и улыбается ему.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит он.

Гарри вытаскивает из-под него ноги и ложится на кровать рядом с ним, не раздеваясь. Альбус переворачивается на спину с длинным стоном, чтобы лучше чувствовать выпоротую кожу; его лицо и шея покраснели, и Гарри любуется сползающим на белую грудь неровным румянцем, тëмно-коричневыми сосками и мягким членом, лежащим между расслабленных ног. Гарри никогда не замечал за Альбусом стеснения или стыда; каждым своим движением обнажëнный Альбус будто говорил: это я, и это тело, известное мне, и это наша слаженная система, — и каким-то образом рядом с ним Гарри было так же легко, и их тела были самым простым и самым ясным в мире.

— Давай я разотру тебе колени. — Гарри призывает со столика у окна мазь, светло-зелëную и пахнущую листвой, и Альбус кивает.

Гарри зачëрпывает немного мази на пальцы, согревает дыханием и втирает еë в колени, несильно надавливая. Глаза Альбуса закрываются, он откидывает голову на подушку и едва слышно выдыхает. Гарри смотрит на его лицо, и член под мантией дëргается, напоминая о возбуждении, с которым он ничего не планирует делать: тело Гарри реагирует на Альбуса почти всегда, но далеко не всегда Гарри действительно хочет секса — и этому различию Альбус когда-то очень приятно его учил.

Колени Альбуса, блестящие от мази, согреваются и розовеют под его руками. Закончив, Гарри очищает руки взмахом палочки; Альбус притягивает его к себе, легко и нежно целует в губы, и Гарри снова опускается рядом с ним, вдыхая запахи мази, постельного белья и тёплой кожи, давно привычные и успокаивающие. Пальцы Альбуса переплетаются с его, кончики слегка подрагивают, и хотя руки — единственное, чем они сейчас соприкасаются, это почему-то интимнее, чем объятие.

— Оставайся сегодня здесь, — предлагает Альбус и вдруг весело подмигивает. — У меня есть горячий шоколад.

Гарри смеётся и соглашается.


End file.
